Fun and Games
by Rose-Dimitri-Hathaway-Belikov
Summary: What happens when the Vampire Academy gang gets together to play every game they can think of? Just a fun fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and I all sat in my room playing Russian roulette. If you are wandering then no it is not with a real gun, it's just something I happened to have on my iPhone. It took some persuading on my part to get Dimitri to stay and play it with us. We all sat in a circle and decided that since it's my game I go first and make up the rules.

"Okay, the rules are, once your shot you're technically dead so you can't move or laugh you just have to lie still. The winner has to complete a dare. The dares can't be anything extreme that could get us expelled or suspended – or in Dimitri's case, fired." Everyone nodded. "Let's play" I said with an evil smile. I pointed the gun to my head, closed my eyes and flicked the trigger, nothing. I handed it to Dimitri who did the same thing he got nothing as well. The gun went to Lissa then Christian, the bullet missed them to but when it got to Eddie I jumped when I heard the bang. Eddie laughed passed the gun to Adrian and lied down. Adrian reloaded the gun and spun the revolver, when he held it to his head and flipped the trigger nothing happened. By now the gun was back to me, I thankfully had dodged another bullet and watched as the gun went from Dimitri to Lissa. Lissa ended up getting 'shot' so she handed Christian the gun and lied down. Christian reloaded, spun then 'shot' himself but nothing happened so he passed the gun to Adrian. We kept passing the gun around before it finally 'shot' Dimitri; I felt kind of sad even though I knew it was a game. He handed Christian the gun and lied down, glancing at me.

"It's kind of ironic how all the people I like get shot and I'm stuck with you two" I acted disgusted but Christian and Adrian saw right through my weak facade.

"Oh little Dhampir, I know that somewhere deep down your thrilled to be left here with me" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "When I win we can make that dare, some fun in the closet" Christian and I both rolled our eyes at his pathetic flirtation.

"Adrian, you've known me for about a month and after all the times I've told you to back off, you still think I will get into bed with you" I joked, Christian chuckled.

"Last time I heard, Rose got into bed with most guys who are older and Moroi" Christian joked, I smiled at him.

"You don't know how wrong you are, Firefly"

"You know, I have nicknames for everybody just like you do. But unfortunately it's always hardest to find your nickname" I smiled

"That's not necessarily true; I only have nicknames for you, Dimitri and Adrian. And besides, Dimitri found a nickname for me within the first week I met him" out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri smile. "How hard can it be?"

"Let's just play, shall we?" Christian held the gun to his head and he jumped when the bang went off, obviously not expecting it. I laughed as he lied down next to Lissa.

"Looks like, it's just you and me; little Dhampir. Just remember that the closet offer is still going." He said reloading the gun.

"Just shoot, Adrian" He shot, nothing. Crap, I hope I don't die because I wouldn't mind doing some of those dares. He passed me the gun with a cocky smile on his face. I took it and pulled the trigger, nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief handing it back to Adrian. He shot and there was still nothing, I checked just to make sure that there actually was a bullet in there. Sure enough there was, I shot and got nothing, handing it back to Adrian. This time when he shot I wasn't expecting and jumped. Everyone sat up to see who won and their gaze all flicked to me. "Sweet" I breathed, reaching for the hat everyone put their dares in. I looked away and pulled one out, it was a blank piece of paper. I frowned and threw it on the floor picking out another one. I read the familiar handwriting

_Make out with Dimitri in the closet._

"What did you get?" Christian asked smiling, I glared at him.

"I got _yours_"

"How do you know it's mine?"

"Because if it was Adrian; it would have been more suggestive and had 'Guardian Belikov' or 'lover' or some nonsense. But no, this was_ you_" I said holding up the piece of paper with the dare on it. Christian laughed.

"Go do it," He said pointing to the closet. I shook my head. Everybody else looked confused except Dimitri and Adrian, they both knew what it was and Dimitri looked worried. Sure we had already slept together but nobody else knew about our relationship and I hadn't graduated yet.

"Remember the rules, no expulsion worthy things. This could get me expelled and Dimitri fired." I ripped the note.

"You graduate soon anyway, this we'll stay between us. A dare is a dare" Christian said. I gave in and reluctantly stood up and beckoned Dimitri to follow me. Instead of the closet I went to the bathroom and locked the door, we just stood there. Not doing anything, not even bothering to make it sound like we were making out. I slid to the floor and stayed like that for a moment, Dimitri looked like he was deep in thought. He beckoned me over to him so I stood back up and moved towards him. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my body up against his. He bought his lips down to mine and gently brushed them together.

"Rose, Christian's right. You are graduating in two days and we've already slept together once. What's the difference?" It was only a whisper so that the others couldn't hear. I tilted my head up to that I could kiss him. A surge of joy passed through me when Dimitri kissed me back, his hands sliding around to my hips and slipping under my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me; Dimitri pushed me backwards forcing my back to hit the wall. He pressed his body against mine so that I was trapped. His hands were travelling up and down my side, over my curves, my hips, my stomach, every time it sent chills down my spine. Dimitri's touch made me moan softly against his lips, making him push himself even closer, if that was possible. I clutched the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up until it was off and thrown to the floor. We continued on like this until we decided that we should go back out, in the mirror we fixed up our clothes and made sure it didn't look like we had been tearing each others' clothing off.

"Let's play a new game," I suggested as Dimitri and I walked back out into my room. Everyone agreed and I smiled thinking of a game we could play.

"What about, Have your ever?" Eddie suggested

"Yeah...!" I said a little too loudly

"What's that?" Dimitri asked

"It's when you have ten fingers and each person in the circle asks a 'have you ever' question and if you've done it you put a finger down for each time you've done that thing. Whoever has all their fingers down first has to do a dare..." I explained, Dimitri nodded and we all held up ten fingers, "Eddie can go first since he chose the game," I said, Eddie looked thoughtful for a while.

"Have you ever perved on your best friend?" he asked. Adrian and Eddie put 1 finger down each; I laughed.

"Have you ever run around in public naked?" Adrian asked, fortunately he was the only one to put a finger down. Next it was my go and everyone waited patiently for me to choose a question.

"Have you ever... witnessed your best friend sleeping with someone," I put 2 fingers down and I received sympathetic looks from Eddie and Dimitri and embarrassed looks from Lissa and Christian. Adrian and I were tied with 8 fingers left while Eddie had 9 and the rest had 10.

"Have you ever killed someone?" Dimitri asked quietly putting down 6 fingers while I put down 2. I had 6 fingers left and Dimitri had 4.

"Have you ever been tortured?" Lissa put down 2 fingers while I pondered this. I suppose I haven't first hand but I definitely have second hand.

"Have you ever had sex?" Christian asked. I froze; Lissa didn't know I've had sex yet. Dimitri put down 1 finger, Lissa put down 4, Christian put 3, Eddie put 1, Adrian put down 5 and I put down 1 reluctantly. Lissa gasped and I felt hurt and shock in the bond that I wouldn't tell her. The scores were:

Dimitri 3

Me 5

Lissa 4

Christian 7

Eddie 8

Adrian 3

It was Eddie's turn again, "Have you ever been bitten?" I flinched and Eddie put down 3 fingers while all of mine left, "Rose won again," Eddie confirmed and I sighed. Adrian handed me the hat and I pulled out a dare.

_Kiss everybody in the circle in a different way_

I sighed and looked around the circle; I would kiss Lissa on the cheek, Christian on the forehead, Eddie open mouthed, Adrian on his lips and Dimitri with tongue.

"What's your dare?" Lissa asked.

"I have to kiss everybody in the circle once in a uniquely different way," I murmured walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. I moved towards Christian and kissed his forehead, feeling him shudder I almost cracked up laughing. Eddie's kiss was short and he seemed to know that it would be open-mouthed which was strange. When I kissed Adrian it was only for a second but he tried to make his lips linger longer so I had to push him away and I laughed. When I got to Dimitri I kissed him slowly and then he ran his tongue along my lip begging for entrance which I granted gladly. Dimitri's kiss was the longest but we reluctantly pulled away.

"What should the next game be?" Dimitri asked still looking into my eyes before slipping into his stoic exterior.

"Spin the bottle," Adrian said

"Okay, lay down the rules," I replied, even though I already knew them

"The game starts by one player spinning a bottle. Whomever the bottle points to, the spinner must kiss. The kissee becomes the next spinner. Typically the spinner gets to spin again if the bottle points to a player of the same gender. Spin the bottle isn't a game in the traditional sense of having winners and losers. It is primarily used as an excuse for young teenagers to make out." I laughed at Adrian's formal answer and grabbed his empty alcohol bottle and placed it in the middle of our circle. Adrian was first to spin the bottle and it landed on Eddie; I cracked up laughing at the look on Eddie's face. Next it was my go; it spun and landed on Christian. The entire colour drained from my face,

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed; Christian looked more pale than usual. Lissa just looked a little upset that she wasn't the one kissing him. I leaned over and quickly pecked him on the lips for not even a second. Dimitri spun next and surprise, it landed on me. He kissed me slowly sneaking in his tongue for a minute before we pulled away. Lissa spun the bottle next and it landed on me, we both laughed having a weird sense of déjà vu. When Lissa and I lived with humans we played spin the bottle and it landed on us and we had to make out in front of everyone else playing. Christian spun the bottle and it landed on Dimitri; they both looked at each other before Christian turned away blushing. Eddie spun the bottle next trying to break the tension, it landed on Lissa and they kissed quickly. Adrian spun the bottle and it landed on me and I groaned. "This game sucks!" I said before reluctantly kissing Adrian. Next I spun and it landed on Eddie; I smiled and kissed him. Dimitri spun and it landed on Lissa; I felt a little hurt but didn't show it. Through the bond I could tell Lissa didn't feel right about this.

"This is wrong..." she said quietly, before Dimitri even moved towards her. She was staring at the bottle.

"Tell me about it; I had to kiss _your_ boyfriend and _my_ stalker" I pretended to shudder and she smiled at me.

"Let's play another game then" Eddie suggested

"Let's play 'I never'..." Christian said, grabbing a packet of M&M's off the counter. He poured the contents on the carpet in the middle of the circle and divided it evenly so everyone had the same amount. "The way it works is you have to say something you never did and if someone in the circle has done it they have to eat an M&M, the last person with M&M's left will be the winner and do a dare." Christian explained, "I'll go first, I never had a sexual fantasy about Rose" Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri all ate one and I chuckled.

"I never had sex with Christian," Eddie said; Lissa ate one.

"I never killed a Strigoi," Adrian murmured, Dimitri, Christian and I all ate one.

"I never..." I was trying to think of something good, "I never had sexual feelings towards Eddie" I said that because I knew Lissa did a long time ago. She was the only one to eat and Christian looked at her questioningly.

"It was a long time ago, okay?" she said, blushing.

"I'm flattered" Eddie said, smiling.

"I never drank someone's blood," Dimitri said, oh nice one. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I all ate one. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me.

"When I was younger Lissa cut her hand and I sucked the blood away because I had nothing else to clean it with... Stop looking at me like that!" I said to Christian, Eddie and Dimitri. They all looked at me like I had a third eye or something.

"I never got wasted and made out with any random guy that walked past," Lissa said; I laughed and ate an M&M. My pile was getting smaller but Lissa and Adrian has the least followed by me, Eddie, Dimitri then Christian.

"I never had sex with Rose," Christian said, oh shit! Dimitri ate one and everyone gasped except Adrian. Eddie seemed to realise that I didn't want to talk about this so he came to my rescue, shot me a sympathetic look then continued on with the game.

"I never..." he trailed off so that everyone could re-focus their attention on him, "had a threesome." Adrian ate one and I burst out laughing. The scores were:

Me: 17 M&M's left

Dimitri: 17

Adrian: 17

Lissa: 17

Eddie: 19

Christian: 18

"I never got pulled into my best friend's head when they were having sex," Adrian suggested; I sighed and ate an M&M. Lissa already knew this but Christian didn't and he paled.

"I never drank alcohol to keep me sane," I only said this to get back at Adrian. He ate one and Dimitri continued on.

"I never specialised in Spirit," Adrian and Lissa both ate an M&M.

"I never picked a physical fight," Lissa said. Damn, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri and I all ate an M&M.

"I never touched myself sexually," Christian said holding back laughter. Adrian and Eddie both ate one and Christian couldn't contain it any longer. Even Lissa and I joined in while Dimitri just shook his head.

"I never pashed Lissa," Eddie said, annoyed. Both Christian and I ate one and he stared at me questioningly.

"Are you jealous?" I smirked

"Hardly..." Christian said, "How the hell did you pash Lissa?"

"How everyone pashes, you know with tongue. Gosh Christian, and too think you've done it..." I was playing dumb and he knew it.

"You know what I mean," He said

I sighed, "It was a dare and we're best friends so who cares?"

"I care" he mumbled; I pointed at him and laughed.

"I knew you were jealous!" I yelled; he blushed.

"You never told me Liss..." He whined

"It's no big deal!" We both said at the same time, "It's not like we're together or anything it was just a dare" Adrian sighed impatiently and I gestured for him to continue on with the game.

"I never let anyone give me head..." he said mainly to the guys. Dimitri ate one and everyone looked at him shocked; I smiled.

"What?" he said at everyone

"Kinky..." I whispered and he suppressed a laugh because we both knew perfectly well that I had been the one to give him head, "Guys, just because he's a Guardian doesn't mean he won't do the dirty..." Everyone breathed out and returned back to the game.

"I never gave Dimitri head," Lissa said, laughing. Ah, shit. I ate an M&M quickly hoping no one saw, but they did. "Rose..." Lissa gasped

"What? I do crazy things, okay?" I confessed, "You of all people should know that. What is said in this circle stays in the circle." Dimitri looked at me, sympathetically.

"I never had sex in the shower," Adrian ate an M&M. The scores were:

Me: 13

Dimitri: 15

Adrian: 13

Lissa: 16

Christian: 16

Eddie: 17

"I never... wore corsets for guy's pleasure," I said; Lissa blushed and ate another one.

"I never made out with a guy," Dimitri said, Lissa, _Adrian_ and I all ate an M&M.

"What the..." I said looking at Adrian like he was a physco. "I never knew you swung for both teams."

"I don't, I thought it was a female... That's what happens when you're wasted, little Dhampir" Adrian said.

"I've been wasted but I never made out with Lissa..." I suggested.

"I never slept with Dimitri," Lissa said quietly. I ate another M&M.

"I never made out with Jesse," Christian said.

"Low blow..." I mumbled eating one of my candies.

"I never shared a dream with Adrian," Eddie called. Lissa and I both ate one.

"I never answered the door in a lacy bra and black panties," Adrian said in my ear. I groaned and ate another one of my M&M's.

"I never fucked my student," I said winking at Dimitri; he sighed but ate one anyway.

"I never slept with my teacher," Dimitri said right back at me and I ate another one and surprisingly so did Adrian.

"My art teacher..." he said

"Art? Out of all the subjects you picked your art teacher?" I asked in disbelief

"She was very _creative_, little Dhampir" he said causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm sure she was..." Eddie said.

"Anyway, I never learnt combat," Lissa said; Eddie, Dimitri and I ate one.

Scores:

Me: 6

Adrian: 11

Lissa: 13

Dimitri: 13

Christian: 16

Eddie: 16

"I only have 6 left and Eddie and Christian are tying..." I complained, "It's taking too long, how about you stop when you get to ten so then I'm already out and we're actually going somewhere with this," Everybody agreed and I ate the last of my M&M's and watched the rest of the game in silence.

"I never had to meet with the queen," Christian said making Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri all eat one. That now made Adrian out and he also watched the game in silence as I was.

"I've never felt up a girl," Eddie said making Christian and Dimitri eat one. Dimitri had two more until he was out so I think they were targeting him.

"I never wore a corset and high heels," Dimitri murmured. Eddie and Lissa ate one and I laughed remembering the dare I made Eddie do when we were in middle school.

"In middle school; I dared Eddie to dress up in one of my corset things and give Mason a lap dance," Dimitri and Christian chuckled while Lissa smiled; she had been there with us.

"I never gave a guy a lap dance," Christian chuckled. Liss and Eddie both ate one again, "When did you, Liss?" he asked

"Rose dared me a long time ago..." she admitted sheepishly, "I never made out with someone in public or against a wall," Lissa said

"If I was still in I would have just gotten out again," I said as Dimitri and Eddie ate one, and I smiled remembering the gym.

"I never had to guard the academy," Eddie said which made Dimitri out now. He lay down beside me and I ate the rest of his M&M's.

"I never slept with a girl," Lissa giggled as Christian and Eddie both ate one. Eddie had two left, Christian had four and Lissa had one.

"I never shared a bond with my best friend," Christian said, making Lissa out.

"I never had sex with a Moroi," Eddie said; Christian ate one.

"I never had sex with a Dhampir," Christian said; Eddie ate one. It was much like ping pong but eventually Eddie was out and Christian had to do a dare. Adrian handed him the hat and he pulled one out and read it before frowning.

"What is it?" I asked; Christian handed it to me and I read it with Dimitri and Adrian reading over my shoulders.

_Go downstairs to the commons and confess your love to Eddie. You can involve anyone you want and they _must_ play along._

"That was my dare," I said smiling. I pulled Dimitri and Eddie up, "Come on, let's go!"

We headed to the commons and Dimitri stood near the entrance like a normal Guardian would; Lissa and I walked off and sat by a random empty table, Eddie and Adrian were talking not far from us and Christian headed up to the front of the room. "Hey everybody...!" He yelled, all the talking abruptly cut off and everyone turned to him, "My name is Christian Ozera and I am here to confess my love for Eddie Castile!" He yelled, some people gasped while others snickered.

Lissa shot out of her seat, "But I thought you loved me!" In her head she kept chanting over and over, _dead puppy_, to make her cry and for the act to seem real.

"Sorry girlfriend but you're just not as sexy as Eddie..." Christian strutted up to Eddie like a girl and linked his arm with him.

"You son of a bitch...!" I said throwing my drink at him, some more people laughed.

"What is going on here?" Dimitri asked walking over.

"I'm just confessing my hot gay love for Eddie," Christian said in a high pitched voice and stroking Eddie's arm. Eddie suppressed a shudder.

"But I thought Eddie loved me!" Adrian shouted, they started to play tug-a-war with Eddie's arms and I had to try not to laugh.

"I don't love either of you; I love Dimitri Belikov! That's why last night we had hot steamy sex!" Eddie yelled for the first time. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh but to anyone else I would have looked shocked.

I stormed up to Dimitri, "Do I mean nothing to you? What about all those times in training?" I screamed, thinking of the saddest moment in my life to make it more believable.

"Rose, it's not like that between us that were just a onetime thing. I'm with Lissa now!" He yelled back, this time Lissa walked over.

"You fucked my best friend?" I asked

"I fucked a lot of your friends!" he yelled, more people gasped and I had to stop from laughing.

"You never told me you swung for both teams!" I said trying to make myself cry.

"But Dimitri, what about all those late nights I spent with you?" Christian asked, looking like he was going to cry, "I loved you and what about how hot and heavy we were getting?" Lissa giggled quietly so that no one would notice.

"You slept with my mentor?" I screamed at Christian the same time Lissa screamed, "You slept with my boyfriend?" to Dimitri. I decided this needed more violence in it so I threw another drink at Christian. "I slept with Dimitri and Adrian at the same time!" Adrian walked over, pulling Eddie.

"I thought you loved me, Rose!" Eddie yelled

"But Rose and I are together!" Lissa screamed, in fake tears.

"But I'm in love with Rose!" Dimitri yelled at her, "She's _mine_!" he said, possessively grabbing me and holding me to him.

"You said you were in love with Lissa!" I screamed trying to push him away.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jesse had walked up to us.

"Jesse, babe... thanks for last night I had so much fun," Christian said, winking at him. Jesse looked horrified and backed away, "Toodles!" Christian added which broke my composure. I burst out laughing and Dimitri held on to me so I wouldn't fall even though he was laughing too. Adrian, Eddie, Christian and Lissa soon joined us and everyone in the cafeteria looked at us like we were physcopaths. I held Dimitri's and Lissa's hand and bowed.

"Thanks for watching!" Adrian yelled before we all exited.

"Well that was interesting..." I purred, pushing Dimitri up against a wall and walking away. After a moment he followed me back to the room along with everyone else.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Lissa said

"Lay down the rules Liss," I said sitting beside Adrian and Dimitri again.

"If you get asked Truth or Dare you have to pick one and once chosen you can't swap and you have to do the dares and you have to do the truth's." She explained in a rush because everybody already knew how to play.

"I'll go first," Adrian said, "Rose, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said

"I dare you to change into a black lacy bra and lacy underwear and kiss the first person you find in the hall, whether it's a guy, girl or Guardian and you have to skip around and sing I kissed a girl until you find someone. If anyone asks why you're doing it you have to say you had just come from your mentor's room and he got you all hot and bothered. You have to do it seductively though..." He said

"Piece of cake," I said stripping off my shirt and jeans. I was already wearing black lacy underwear.

"Ah, my virgin eyes...!" Christian exclaimed

"You and I both know those eyes haven't been virgin for almost a year..." I said

"What would you know..." he mumbled to himself

"Well I know that you're not very big down there," I smiled and his mouth hung wide open.

Eddie laughed, "Oh Burn"

"That was so gay!" I said cracking up laughing. Dimitri, Adrian and Eddie followed me out of my room to make sure I did the dare while Lissa and Christian stayed behind, not wanting to see it. The hallway was clear which meant I had to walk around. Dimitri and Adrian hid around the corners where they could still see me. "This was never the way I planned, not my intention!" I started to sing, "I got so brave, drink in hand. Lost my discretion..." Finally someone rounded the corner and I was shocked at who it was.

Stan.

Ugh fuck I can't do this! I walked over to him, taking a deep breath.

"Miss Hathaway, what the hell are you doing out here dressed like that!" he pointed but I kept walking towards him and pushed him up against the wall. Our bodies pressed together and I resisted the urge to gag.

"I just visited Dimitri's room," I whispered seductively to him.

"Dressed like that?" He exclaimed

"Mhmm" I moaned, "You see; he started to tease me and I got all hot and bothered." I purred

"Get back to your dorm this instant!" He said

"Not until I get what I came for..." I said pressing my body closer

"What do you mean?"

"Dimitri was a very bad boy for teasing me like that," I whispered against his neck before pulling back and leaning up so I was right by his lips, "and he needs to be punished in the only way I know how..." I pressed my lips against his and he froze. After a moment I was about to pull back but he wrapped his arms around me and plunged his tongue into my mouth, and I could feel his erection pushed up against my thigh, EW! I jumped back and spat on the floor, wiping my mouth.

I stormed off down the corridor and around the corner to find Adrian on the ground in hysterics. Dimitri looked sympathetic and Eddie was laughing almost as hard. "What's the matter Rose, Cat got your tongue?" Adrian finally said.

"No, Stan did!" I yelled; Dimitri wrapped his jacket around me and led me back to my room with his hands around my waist.

"You're traumatised..." Dimitri murmured

"I'll get over it, hopefully." I said, shakily.

"I'm sorry that it had to be him Roza"

"I'm sorry you had to see it..." I leaned up and kissed him. He nudged my tongue with his and I mentally sighed, glad that I taste him and not Stan's foul mouth, "You taste better," I said pulling away for air.

Dimitri chuckled, "You do too..." He ran his hands down my sides and onto my hips. We decided to go back to my dorm before anyone saw us. Adrian and Eddie were already there and I decided to go and wash my mouth out.

"Who was it?" Lissa asked.

"Stan, out of all the fucking people in the school it had to be him," I complained, Christian laughed and Lissa looked sympathetic for me, "and the worst part was I could feel his _excitement_ against my thigh," I shuddered and Christian laughed even harder, "Dimitri, Truth or Dare?" I asked, smiling.

"Dare." He said, not wanting to be boring.

"Hmm... I dare you to act along with what I'm about to do." I said jumping up still wearing his jacket and underwear.

"Okay..." he said hesitantly as I pulled him out the door. I was going to take him to Kirova's office where my mother was. I let go of his hand when we reached the door and I knocked.

"Come in!" Kirova yelled.

"Is my mother here?" I asked

"Rosemarie, why are you dressed like that!" my mother hissed. I smiled. Perfect.

"Dimitri touched me..." I whimpered. My mother's face turned to fury and rage.

"Is this true, Belikov? Did you touch my daughter?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"That's not all," I cut him off

"What else did he do to you?" she asked, touching my forearms in concern as I forced tears to come to my eyes.

"Guardian Alto... tried... too..." I sobbed, out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri staring at me in shock, "It's not Dimitri's fault... He was trying to help... me but... Stan was... threatening him... and that if he... didn't touch me then he would... he would hurt Lissa" I whispered, crying fakery.

"Did this happen?" she asked Dimitri

"Yes." He said weakly, "Oh god I feel so bad; I shouldn't have done those things to Rose but I was putting the Moroi first and I thought that... we would get through this." He whispered; I turned and pretended to cry into his chest. He murmured in Russian only to make this all the more believable. I started to laugh but it still sounded like sobbing until Dimitri pulled back, smiling. "I swear to god Rose if I get fired for this I am going to make you pay..." He said

I cracked up laughing even more, "Come on let's go," I said grabbing his hand

"Rose!" My mother yelled, "Get back here right now, Hathaway! What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"It was a dare mum, we had to come and make it believable, sorry to bother you headmistress." I called over to Kirova. She simply nodded, amused. Dimitri and I walked away hand in hand as my mother screamed for us to return.

"My go..." Dimitri said when we returned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adrian, Truth or Dare...?" Dimitri asked him

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear one of Rose's corsets for the rest of the game," I giggled and stood up to grab my kinkiest one. It was red, black and lacy not to mention tight.

"Have fun Adrian..." I taunted him, handing over the sexy material.

"You know, Belikov. If you wanted to see me in your lover's underwear you could have just asked," Adrian wiggled his eyebrows at Dimitri, causing him to shudder. "Lissa, Truth or Dare...?" Adrian asked her after applying the corset.

"Truth"

"Name the three worst things you've ever done," he asked

"I cut my wrists, tortured Jesse and broke out of school with Rose... that was easy." She said ticking them off on her fingers, "Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare..." he answered

"I dare you to put on a blindfold spin around and try and find someone, once you get a hold of a person you have to lip lock with them whether they're a guy or girl, doesn't matter..." Lissa said. I passed Eddie the shirt I was wearing before as a blindfold and tied it over his eyes. I spun him around three times and everyone in the room moved around. He fumbled around until grabbing Christian.

"Can I see who it is?" He asked, nervously

"No."Lissa said, giggling. Their lips met and Eddie pulled off the blindfold before wiping his mouth in disgust.

"Eh, gross..." He murmured washing his mouth in the bathroom. We all laughed and sat back down, "Christian, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to find a camera and go with Lissa into the woods and strip down to your boxers. Pose, take the pictures and then bring them back so we know you've done it," Christian shrugged and left with Lissa.

A while later they came back and I almost pissed myself laughing, they got some really embarrassing photos of him.

"Truth or dare, Rose...?" Christian asked

"Truth..."

"Your partner wants to have a professional photographer take intimate pictures of you. Do you let them?" Christian asked

"Depends who my partner is..."

"Dimitri," he said, smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah... My hormones aren't that crazy" I joked; Lissa laughed, "Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"For 3 minutes I dare you to attack Adrian, sexually and pash him..." I said trying not to laugh.

Eddie groaned, "Why am I always the one to kiss the guys..."

Eddie did the dare, most of the time I had my eyes shut because it was really disturbing.

"Truth or dare, Dimitri...?" Eddie asked

"Truth"

"What would you do to Rose if you were locked in a closet with her? Just whisper it in her ear because I honestly don't want to know..." Eddie said

Dimitri bent down and huskily whispered in my ear so that no one could hear, "I would make love to you in the dirtiest most satisfying way I can..." His hand came up and brushed the hair away from my neck before he leaned back. I was shocked; I can't believe he just said that. Someone was waving their hand in front of my face and I heard chuckling. I recognised Christians hand and Dimitri's laughter.

"Jeez... whatever you said to her made her speechless." Christian whispered.

"Truth or dare, Roza...?" Dimitri said.

"Truth..." I whispered

"Describe a sexual fantasy, where you are, what happens to them and what they do" He said

I decided to whisper in his ear like he had done to me, "The cabin..." I started, already he froze, "We're having sex," I skimmed my nose along his neck, "You're so turned on and it was very kinky..."

"Adrian" I said, leaving Dimitri in his trance, "truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go and propose to Alberta and film it," I said, handing him my camera. Lissa jumped up and pulled Adrian out of the room, followed by Eddie and Christian. Dimitri and I were all alone merely centimetres from my bed. He looked at me with such passion and need, that one look made me want to give myself away then and there but unfortunately Adrian and company returned.

We watch the video and cracked up laughing; Alberta had said yes because she knew it was a dare and Adrian's face had gone unusually pale for a Moroi. "Let's play another game..." Adrian said, bored.

"Let's play Chinese Mimes," Eddie said, "Basically we split into two teams, one team does the miming and the other team has to figure it out."

"So... sort of like charades?" Lissa asked

"I guess so but you started out with one player trying to guess and eventually work your way up to the whole second team. The last person in the second team has to guess what the scenario is" He explained

"What will the losing team get?" Christian asked

"How about they do an embarrassing dare?" I asked, everyone nodded, except Dimitri. He looked kind of nervous. "Whatever team gets three out of five rounds right wins"

"I'm going to have Rose and Eddie on my team" Lissa stated, "We'll be team two so you three" She pointed to Christian, Dimitri and Adrian, "Make up a scenario and we'll guess" I pulled Lissa and Eddie outside my door while they negotiated.

"I'll go in first," Eddie said I nodded at him.

"Then me and Lissa last"

"We're ready!" They called, Eddie walked in and I looked at Lissa.

"I wander what they're planning..." I told her

"Eddie didn't get it!" Dimitri called so I walked in. They started from the beginning and Adrian was pointing to his knee like an idiot.

"Knee" I said and he nodded, okay so it has something to do with a knee. He then started to make a cutting action across his knee cap; it looked like he was cutting a steak. "Knee injury?" I asked and he made a waving gesture with his hand that told me I was close, "Knee... surgery?" Adrian nodded, excitedly and I laughed. He then made a gesture that looked like he was sticking a needle into his leg, "Knee surgery with... morphine?" He made another waving gesture that told me I was close so I tried to think of similar drugs, "Anaesthetic?" Adrian nodded again and gave me thumbs up. He then sat on the floor and Dimitri and Christian came on the scene, Adrian pretended to use a remote and Christian started to battle Dimitri in sword-like gestures and made buzzing noises... "What the fuck?" I asked.

Then realisation hit me, "Lightsabers!" I yelled, excitedly. I was really getting into this game... Dimitri nodded at me and gave me thumbs up, "Okay so it's some guy that had knee surgery and anaesthetic before watching star wars..." I guessed. The shook their heads and I sighed, letting Lissa in. We watched the whole thing over again and she guessed further than I had.

"Is it someone who had knee surgery without anaesthetic and instead he watched star wars to numb the pain?" They all nodded and stared in disbelief.

"Liss, how did you get that?" I asked

She shrugged, "It was on the news the other day and it reminded me of that guy... Okay guys out!" Dimitri, Adrian and Christian left and we all huddled for ideas.

"Since they picked something from the news then I think we should too," Eddie suggested, "The other day I heard about this pilot driving a helicopter with a pornstar passenger and she gave him a bj while he was flying." I laughed hysterically.

"Okay we'll do that, Lissa you film it..." I mumbled, pulling my desk over so that when I put my head down it would block the view and look real. "We're ready!" I called; Christian was the first one in. Eddie sat behind my desk and used a pencil as the helicopter's joystick. He made hilarious sound affects and I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"A... plane...?" Christian asked; Eddie shook his head, "Helicopter?" Eddie nodded. I walked over to Eddie seductively and he looked up at me while still pretending to fly. I got down on my knees and pretended to unzip his jeans and ducked my head under the desk. Eddie was moaning and pulling faces and I stifled a giggle, resting my head on his lap. "Is Rose giving you a... bj?" Christian asked a smile in his voice. Eddie nodded and Christian cracked up laughing, "Okay so you're flying a helicopter and your filming Rose giving you sexual pleasure" He remarked, still laughing. Eddie shook his head.

"He didn't get it!" I yelled, walking away from Eddie. The next person to come in was Dimitri.

"Before we start; I'll give you a tip... you have to guess what Rose's occupation is in order to get it right" Eddie told him. Dimitri nodded and we started; it was a little weird acting while Dimitri was scrutinizing my every move. When I got on my knees I saw his eyes widen in my peripheral and i hid my head behind the desk and put my hand over my mouth to stop from giggling.

"You're on a helicopter and Rose is... _pleasuring_ you." He made it sound like a dirty word, "Lissa is filming it and I'm guessing Rose is a pornstar" Damn he was good. I finally cracked up laughing and Adrian came in.

"Dimitri got it right" Lissa told him and he looked a little disappointed, "we'll go wait" She told them ushering mine and Eddie's laughing forms outside.

"We're ready!" Christian called and I went in first. Christian started to make some weird movements and I burst out laughing. He looked seriously frustrated.

"Are you a turkey?" I snickered and he shot me a glare. He then started to make movements and put a fin on top of his head like a shark, "A... shark?" He made fishy lips and popping noises, "A goldfish?" Christian nodded. He tapped his head then made a throwing gesture, "Goldfish only have a three second memory?" I guessed and he nodded giving me thumbs up. Dimitri walked over to him while he pretended to 'swim' which looked more like a distressed turkey.

Dimitri was pretending to write something down, "A vet?" I asked him and he shook his head before looking around and grabbing my sunglasses. He put them on and started to write again, "A scientist?" He nodded and I sighed in relief. Adrian walked over and sprinkled something in the air which made Christian 'turkey dance' over and eat it. Dimitri continued to write things down.

"Is it... A scientist studying the memory of a goldfish...?" I asked; Dimitri shook his head and called for Lissa. Eddie, Lissa nor I got it so they won another round; 2 for them and 1 for us. They left the room and we figured out our next scene.

"On the internet I read that an old farmer whom thought his dogs was killing snakes but it turned out to be two wild rabbits..." Lissa suggested and I nodded.

"Okay; I'll be the rabbit, Eddie you be the old man and Lissa you be the snake..." They all nodded and we invited in the first person; Adrian. Lissa was wiggling on the floor like a worm and I shook my head.

"Liss is a... worm?" She shook her head and tried to glide like a snake, "A lizard?" She shook her head and hissed, "Snake!" He yelled and we all nodded. Eddie stood up from his old chair and walked like a crippled man towards the snake, "Eddie is an old man," Damn he made it too obvious. I hopped over to the snake like a rabbit and tilted my head to the side and wiggling my nose. "A kangaroo...?" We all shook our heads and I 'attacked' Lissa making savage noises before dragging her technically dead body away with me. Adrian gave us a WTF look and gave up. Christian came in next...

We did the whole scene again and he got as far as Adrian before also getting lost. Dimitri watched our performance with the same scrutinizing glance as before but also got lost once I turned savage. He guessed, and I quote his actual words, 'An old farmer finds a snake attacked by a rabid were-bunny' our scores were tied and we only had one more round.

I was the last of my team to go in and watch the scene. Adrian was making all these weird movement like, shooting, hand over his heart, captain salute, after all the confusion I finally guessed the word America and he nodded. He then pretended to pic up something heavy and shove it between his thighs; I wrinkled up my nose in disgust, "Oh god; I don't want to know!" I said, giving up.

"Yes!" He hissed, "You have to do the dare!" I shrugged and Lissa looked worried.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"You all have to strip down to your underwear and jump in the school pool before swimming a whole lap and back, then you have to walk around campus, soaked and in your underwear to dry off," Christian told us

"But it's freezing!" Lissa exclaimed

"Come on Liss. It's just a bit of icy water," I shrugged and took off Dimitri's jacket. I was still wearing my black lacy underwear from the dare with Stan. Lissa sighed and stripped down, she was wearing white underwear and Eddie was wearing black boxes. We all headed down to the pool in the freezing cold wind.

Eddie jumped in first because I always trusted his reaction; he re-surfaced almost immediately with clenched teeth and sharp intakes of breath. "How bad is it?" I asked him; he held his arms up for me like a brother helping out his sister.

"It's not that bad Rose..." I clutched his hand and jumped in.

"Holy mother of—"

"Rose!" Lissa yelled, cutting me off. I threw my arms around Eddie and relied on body heat to keep me warm.

"It's so fucking cold!" I clutched closer to Eddie and he wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly way. Lissa jumped in and screamed at the cold water hitting her skin. We started our lap and by the time I reached the other end my body was numb. Christian yelled out for us to keep going and Eddie reached them first, lifting me out of the pool like a five year old. I never realised how strong he was until now.

"Your lip-ps are b-blue" Eddie said through chattering teeth.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his body, even though he wasn't really that warm. He held me close and tried to get some warmth going while we waited for Lissa. Finally after waiting for what seemed like years she climbed out of the pool and we started to walk around the school. All three of us huddled together but I realised we weren't going to get warm this way so instead I headed over to Dimitri and threw my arms around him. He froze but after a moment, pulled me closer.

"You're s-so warm-m" I chattered, burying my face in his warm chest. I'm pretty sure I was wetting Dimitri's clothes but I couldn't care less at that moment.

"Eddie is right; your lips are blue..." He mused

I looked up at him and smiled, "We-ell w-what did-d y-you ex-expect?"

Dimitri bent down and brushed his lips to mine, the warmth made me press them to his with more urgency and we stopped walking. His tongue ran along my lips which helped the warming process. Dimitri moaned softly before pulling back,

"Maybe you should jump in the pool more often" He gave me a heartbreaking smile as we reached my dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have an idea of a new game!" I stated, loudly as everyone sat back in our small circle.

"Which one...?" Lissa asked

"Lollipops," I smiled at her and she must have seen the evil glint in my eyes because she groaned.

"I suck at that game!" She exclaimed, everyone else looked confused then realisation hit Eddie and he started laughing.

"I remember that game! Rose used to be so good at it"

"_Used_ to be? Hell, I still am!" I said, offended.

"I've never heard of this game..." Christian said unsure. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a bag of forty chupachups.

I cleared my throat and tipped the contents onto the floor, "We have a hat..." I grabbed my flat hat and some paper, "Everyone gets their name put in the hat," I started to write down everyone's name and cut it into individual pieces, throwing them inside the hat. "Okay so someone picks a name out of the hat and whoever's name gets drawn out; for example, say it was Eddie's name. Eddie would then get a lollipop and has to suck on it, the person that drew his name out of the hat has to try and get the lollipop from his mouth and into theirs without using their hands" Eddie smiled, we used to be the best at this game.

"Well... Rose can go first as a demonstration, because that sounds complex." Adrian murmured, handing me the hat with names. I shuffled around and pulled out a name written in elegant script.

_Lissa_

"Oh god..." I mumbled, chucking her a lollipop. Lissa paled a bit and I threw the paper with her name on it back into the hat and shuffled over to sit in front of her. She un-wrapped the lolly and popped it in her mouth. I bit onto the stick and pulled it out, moving it with my tongue so that I held it like the Spanish hold roses in their mouths.

I urged Lissa to take the stick and with her teeth and she did so that I could pop the lolly in my mouth. "Easy" I mumbled around the hard lolly, biting into it.

"My go..." She announced, pulling out a name. Lissa sighed in relief and showed us all the paper,

_Christian_

"Cool" He smiled, sticking another lollipop in his mouth. It took Lissa longer to get it out of his mouth because she didn't have the same skills with this game that I have.

Christian drew out a name, "You have got to be kidding me..."

Lissa giggled, "Adrian!" I laughed out loud at Adrian's reaction. His usual cocky smile was replaced with a pale, terrified appearance. It took the guy's ages because they were trying to make sure their mouths weren't touching but eventually they got there and Adrian drew out a name.

"Ah, Little Dhampir...!" He exclaimed; I snatched the paper and sure enough my messy handwriting said _Rose_.

"Damn it!" I took a cola lollipop and un-wrapped it slowly, trying to by myself some time. I sucked on it and Adrian tried to get it out of my mouth with his teeth and tongue. I wouldn't open my mouth and he gave up, giving me a look that say 'I know what you are doing and it's not working' I mentally sighed and gave in, letting him take the lollipop. Unfortunately our tongues had touched and I refused the urge to shudder.

"Rose's go again!" Eddie cheered happily. I smiled and pulled out another name, handwriting I knew so well.

_Dimitri_

I handed him a lollipop and he started to suck on it. I sat in front of him and waited a moment before leaning closer to him, parting his lips lightly and nudging the lollipop to one side of his mouth. I laughed because this was harder than it seems. Dimitri had light amusement in his eyes and my tongue brushed against his whilst trying to move the lolly into my own mouth.

Dimitri's tongue responded by nudging mine and I tried to ignore how much that turned me on by focusing on the lollipop. His tongue moved and pushed the lolly forward, towards my mouth which I gladly took. Our tongues brushed together once more and I moaned softly before pulling back with the lolly in my mouth.

"Dimitri's go" I said around the lolly but probably came out as 'imifri's wo' Dimitri pulled out a name and cringed, murmuring something in Russian and Adrian laughed out randomly like a crazy person. "What did he say?" I whispered to Adrian.

"'Russian's luck'" I didn't get what was so funny and I figured it must just be an inside joke.

"I got Eddie," Dimitri said, uncomfortably and I saw Eddie's smile falter then fade. "Can't we play another game?" He asked me

"No, you have to do it. We're playing this game until I get Eddie" I winked at Eddie and he laughed. We were pro's at this game. Dimitri and Eddie did it awkwardly and quickly, next was Eddie's go and surprise, surprise, he received my name.

"What a coincidence!" He exclaimed, crawling over to me and nudging my mouth open, pushing his tongue into my mouth and trying to grip the lolly. I wasn't responding and he shot me a weird look; my tongue pushed the lolly forward and he gripped it in his teeth. "Done" he mumbled, sucking on the lollipop.

"Have you guys ever played Territories?" Dimitri asked; everyone except me shook their head.

"Well of course Rose has. She seems to know every game in the book..." Christian mumbled sarcastically.

Dimitri ignored him and went on explaining, "You separate into two teams of three and each team has a flag. You find an area and make a border line, hiding your flag on your own territory. The object of the game is to invade the other territory and steal their flag. If you are tagged you are sent to jail and the only way you can escape is if someone from your teams tags you back."

"Now that it's sorted, I'm with Dimitri and Eddie" I smirked and all the Moroi groaned.

"You're Dhampirs! Of course _you're_ going to win..." Lissa whined

"We'll go easy on you" I promised standing up and heading to my closet. Adrian, Christian and Lissa headed over to Lissa's dorm so that they could figure out their game plan. It was cold outside and I was still in my wet underwear so I grabbed out some clean clothes. Dry underwear, dark blue skinny jeans, and a white baggy shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some plain white sneakers. Once I was dressed I pulled out a red sheet that we could use as a flag.

Dimitri gave me a weird look, "What? Is this colour offensive to you or something?"

"It just... communist Russia used red flags to represent themselves" He explained to me and I threw the sheet away, grabbing out a black one.

"Does this somehow offend your country?" I asked him and he shook his head with a slight smile. Eddie chuckled and got dressed back into his skinny jeans and hoodie. "Good because if it does then I say toughen the fuck up!" I joked and Dimitri's smile grew bigger even though he was trying to hold it back.

"Hey Rose do you still have those water bombs?" Eddie asked, walking over to my closet and grabbing out my bag full of prank worthy equipment.

"Yeah, somewhere in there" I gestured; he grabbed out two packets and some water pistols. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and helped him fill up the guns. Through the bond I could tell that Lissa was loading up on things such as flour, glitter, powdered make up, basically just anything she could find in her room. I have no idea why she had flour in her room though...

"Liss knows I'll play dirty," I warned Eddie and Dimitri, "She's loading up on anything she gets her hands on." They nodded and armed themselves with water guns and I grabbed out some black cloths, tying the pieces to our forearms arms and leaving my room. We headed downstairs and into the woods with Lissa's team following us.

I picked up the closest stick and started to draw a really long line, "Border line" I ordered and they all nodded. I wrote an L on Lissa's side and an R on my side. "Let's start!" I yelled out, slipping into the shadows of the trees and making myself invisible. Eddie and Dimitri found me, "Dimitri, stay and guard the flag. Eddie you go across first and scope out their positions, if you aren't back in ten minutes I'm coming for you" Eddie nodded and headed off into the trees silently.

Dimitri and I stood in front of our flag and listened to our surroundings. Suddenly I heard a twig snap and spun around pulling my gun on a stunned Lissa. I smiled at her, "Hey Liss" She screamed and ran away making me laugh harder, it didn't take much effort on my part to catch up to her and once she was tagged I escorted her to our jail. It was about a metre from our flag.

"This is so unfair!" She complained, slumping on the ground.

"Christian will come for you" I assured her and walked over to Dimitri, "Can you guard her? Eddie hasn't come back yet..."

"Sure" He gave me a light peck on the lips and looked over at Lissa.

"Sorry you have to do so much; I'll be quick so that they don't ambush you" I whispered the last part encase they were around and heard that idea.

"_Go_" He urged tapping my ass and pushing me away; I laughed and jogged into the trees. Once I crossed the border I was on enemy grounds and used my ninja skills to be stealthy when I overheard voices.

"...is she?" That was Christian

"I don't know maybe you should go look for her. I'll stay and watch Eddie" Adrian replied

"No, I think I'd be better protection encase Rose shows up. You should go but remember to stay quiet" Christian told him. I climbed up a close tree and saw Adrian walking away as Christian scanned his surroundings. The tree I was on didn't have good branches for leverage so I pounced onto the other one as silently as I could but unfortunately I scraped my elbow and grunted. Christian turned around and I quickly pulled up onto the branch and hid behind the trunk. Eddie saw me and I nodded at him to distract Christian.

"Hey Christian, did you finish that science homework?" Eddie asked

Christian turned around to look at him, his back to me. "We don't even have science together" I jumped off the tree and tackled Christian whilst Eddie tapped me and helped me drag Christian back to our side silently. Lissa was still there and Adrian stood in front of Dimitri. Eddie finished taking Christian over to the jail for me so that I could see what was going on. Adrian had a look of concentration and Dimitri looked confused.

Compulsion

Adrian was using compulsion on Dimitri and he was trying to resist it. "Hey!" I called and Dimitri snapped out of the trance. Adrian has a light sweat across his brow and I tagged him. "Get to jail!" I smirked; he huffed and went to sit with Lissa and Christian. Dimitri and I headed back over to Lissa's territory and searched for the flag. It took us a while because they hid it pretty well in a tree and Dimitri lifted me up to grab it and gave me a piggy back ride back to my side.

The whole way he sung a victory song in Russian and I couldn't help but laugh, "We win!" He called with fake enthusiasm as we arrived back.

"We already knew you would" Lissa mused, "Let's get some sleep, it's late. We'll continue the games in the morning..."

"Sounds good to me," I murmured, seductively into Dimitri's neck. Too low for the rest to hear; Dimitri shuddered and growled.

Once we arrive back to my dorm we had a lot of... fun. Let's just say that sleep was the last thing we did that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Once we arrive back to my dorm we had a lot of... fun. Let's just say that sleep was the last thing we did that night._

Early the next morning Lissa and Christian showed up at my door with... Tasha Ozera. Ugh. Today was our last day at the academy since tomorrow was graduation.

We all sat in a circle on the floor waiting for Adrian to arrive. We just sat and socialised, persuading Dimitri to tell us what will happen at graduation when finally the drunken Moroi showed up.

"Who's up for another round of truth or dare?" Adrian asked; we all agreed. "Christian can go first" Adrian smirked

I groaned, knowing he was going to choose me. "Why thank you Adrian." Christian replied sarcastically, "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare..." I said hesitantly

"Every time someone asks you to do something you have to say 'do you want fries with that?'" Christian said; I chuckled

"Lissa" I murmured

"Truth..." She stated loudly

"Who is the best looking person you know? And you can't say Christian..."

"You" She admitted with a smile

"Awe Rose thinks I'm good looking," Christian smirked

"You just doubted yourself" I told him, knowingly which shut him up.

"Adrian, truth or dare...?" Lissa asked

"Dare" Lissa sucked at making up dares so I crawled over to her and whispered something in her ear.

She giggled, "Go to Kirova's room and say that you really need to go to the bathroom and explain in explicit detail what you need the bathroom for" Christian laughed at this and I jumped up, grabbing my camera so that he could film it.

*Five minutes later*

We all laughed, watching Kirova disgusted expression as she hushed him away from her doorstep.

"Tasha, truth or dare?" Adrian asked her.

"Dare," She smirked that famous Ozera smirk.

"Every time you hear a loud noise you have to bark like a dog until the end of the game," I cracked up laughing along with Lissa. Tasha's eyes narrowed as she glared at Adrian.

"Fine. Christian T or D" She shortened.

"Dare"

"Exchange an item of clothing with Rose and Lissa," Tasha smiled at Christian reaction. His eyes widened and then turned thoughtful. I was only wearing a white singlet, black bra and matching panties. It's what I had slept in.

"Okay, I'll wear Rose's singlet and Lissa's..." He looked over her and she blushed under his gaze. She was wearing an oversized hoodie, one of my old ones I gave her when we ran away, and some jeans. "Hoodie" I slipped off my shirt and threw it at him, catching his grey t-shirt in mid air. It was warm and smelt like Christian. I crinkled my nose up in disgust but slipped it on nonetheless.

"Belikov, truth or dare?" Christian asked, slipping on Lissa's hoodie. My singlet didn't really fit him, it was way too small.

"Dare" Dimitri answered

"Get Rose to draw a smiley face on your stomach, your bellybutton will be the nose," I chuckled and pushed him down so that he was lying on his back. Christian handed me a _permanent_ marker and Lissa laughed. This would be a bitch of a face to scrub off in the shower... Maybe I could assist him. Mmm.

Everyone circled around Dimitri's laying form and I straddled him, pushing his shirt up to reveal his perfectly defined abs. "This might be a little difficult," I said, meeting his amused eyes. As I started on my masterpiece he tensed, causing his muscles to ripple under my touch. "Dimitri, stop flinching..." I stuck my tongue out in a concentrating manner and bent over my work.

When I was done I revealed the creation to the others and they started to laugh, well everyone except Tasha. She just seemed to be ogling at Dimitri's perfect muscles. My smiley face had a slight western theme to it. A circle was drawn as the head; it had large dark eyes, Dimitri's bellybutton nose, a curved line underneath the nose as a smile and a cowboy hat on top.

Dimitri's abs made it hard to draw but I managed and it looked pretty good. I climbed off him and he jumped up, heading over to the mirror and checking out my artistic skills, "Very funny Rose..." He rolled his eyes and I smiled. We all sat back in a circle and waited for Dimitri, "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course" I smirked

"Wrap yourself up as a present and walk to Alberta's dorm, wish her a happy birthday and tell her that she's getting what she always wished for," Everyone laughed and I ushered the out, having Dimitri stay behind so that he could help wrap me up in newspaper.

"I never thought we would be in this situation," I murmured as he started to tape newspaper around my legs. He left enough off so that I could still walk. Dimitri didn't say anything and when he was done I told him to grab a small box of ribbons out of my closet. He chose a red one and I smiled as he tied it in my hair.

"Come on Roza..."

"Don't you feel tempted to open me up?" I gave him my man eater smile. He grunted in response, giving me a passionate kiss. As he pulled back our breathing was heavy and I knew he was fighting an internal battle to either stay here or go.

In the end he escorted me out and across the building to Alberta's room. Dimitri knocked for me and Alberta opened the door seconds later. Her eyes widened as she took in my appearance.

"Rose what on earth are you doing?"

"Happy birthday...!" I squealed loudly. "Your birthday wish has come true!"

"What wish...? It's not even my birthday," She slipped into her guardian mask.

"Me of course. I know we've had our differences but you don't have to lie about disliking me anymore. You practically own me," I gushed. Dimitri showed up then.

"Sorry Guardian Petrov," He nodded at her and pushed me away.

"Wait! Don't you wanna open me up?" I called but she slammed the door shut.

I sighed and waddled beside Dimitri. As we reached my room we told Tasha, Christian, Lissa and Adrian to move the game to Dimitri's room since it is more spacious. Once they left I breathed out in relief and looked at Dimitri expectantly.

His eyes ran up and down my body, hungrily. I bit my lip and struggled to get out of the paper but it was bound tight. "Dimitri..." I breathed. His eyes flicked to mine and he headed towards me, slowly unwrapping me from my binds.

When I was free he slowly let the ribbon out of my hair. His lips brushed against mine and I moaned, pushing my body into his and connected our lips in a fierce kiss. Dimitri's control snapped and he picked me up and pushed me firmly against the wall. I groaned softly and let my hand slip inside of his jeans. My legs wrapped around his waist and my free arm around his neck as he started to growl. He hardened in my hand and his erection now pushed against my thigh.

I pulled my hand away and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers and discarding his shirt. Dimitri moved us quickly and I lost myself in the hard kiss he was giving me. A crash beside me caused me to open my eyes. Dimitri trailed hot kisses down my neck and I took in the damage we made. My bedside lamp was broken on the ground and our clothes were strewn across the floor.

He discarded my underwear and entered me fiercely. I smiled, liking this new Dimitri. The feel of him made me excited and I rolled us over so that I was on top. He was pulling in and out of me and I could feel my pleasure coiling up in the pit of my stomach.

_Rose where are you?_

Those four words were like cold water. I realised we were supposed to be at Dimitri's room by now and Lissa was getting anxious. My worries were suddenly cut off as the pleasure inside of me exploded, "Oh _God_..." I moaned

Dimitri rolled us over and thrusted a few more times before growling, "Roza." We stayed like that for a moment but Lissa's thoughts became more nagging.

We finally made it to Dimitri's room and Adrian smirked, "what took you so long?"

"We couldn't get the newspaper off." I covered smoothly

"Uh huh." He replied, still smiling. Everyone was watching Channel V on Dimitri's TV. Yes, he has a TV and I am jealous. On the bottom of the screen was a small notice that said:

_What's the worst thing you've ever done?  
SMS your answer to *194000*_

And then under that was a list of people's answers. I smiled, deciding I would have some fun with this. I grabbed my phone and texted my answer and waited for it to come up on the show.

People were sending in stupid answers like, your mum or your sister... I cracked up laughing when I saw my answer:

_ADRIAN! _

Everyone turned to me and Adrian smirked, knowing I sent it. He then pulled out his phone and texted quickly.

I waited for his message on the screen, looking for something that would resemble Adrian's personality. A few struck but finally one hit home:

_I LOVE YOU TOO, LITTLE DHAMPIR_! :D

Everyone laughed except Dimitri. Suddenly the question on the TV changed:

_Who do you prefer, Chris Brown, Tiger Woods or Kanye West?_

I smiled, once again sending a message and everyone cracked up when it came up on the screen:

_Don't Kanye me or I'll Chris Brown you and Tiger Woods your brother_ ;)

Dimitri apparently didn't get it so we had to explain that Kanye interrupts people, Chris beats people and Tiger sexes them up. He wasn't pleased about the Tiger Woods bit.

Another question popped up: What _are your thoughts on Halloween?_

My answer soon came up: _Christmas day for paedophiles_!

Even Dimitri chuckled at that one. I smiled and took in everyone's face.

No matter how our future turned out from here-onwards, we would always be just one big happy family.


End file.
